random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 9
I may recruit others to add more to this page in the style that it's in. Mario Kart 9 is the 9th installment in the mainstream Mario Kart series. It features a host of new tracks, characters, items, and more. Production Notes Here's a section of the transcript from Nintendo's E3 2015 conference! Right after our intriguing reveal of New Super Mario Bros. U2 and Super Mario 3D Galaxy (not associated with the Super Mario Galaxy series), along with the devastating 4th delay of Super Smash Bros. 4, Nintendo proudly brings you the reveal of Mario Kart 9. Due to the increasing fanbase, Mario Kart 9 boasts a massive roster, increasing variablity in races. Many other projects were cancelled to ensure the best quality of Mario Kart 9, such as a Nintendo Wii U and 3DS remake of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, updated dialogue and features for Animal Crossing: New Leaf, and more. We hope you enjoy this presentation. The upcoming information is summarized from the presentation, and any notes made by Nintendo will be italicized. Characters To be organized with images and stuff later...? NOTE: THERE ARE NO ALTERNATE COLORS/OUTFITS LIKE THE YOSHIS AND SHY GUYS IN MK8. EACH CHARACTER IS SEPERATE. Bold: Newcomer * = A seperate character, not an alternate costume Lightweight *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *'Green-Overalled Baby Luigi' *'Orange-Overalled Baby Luigi' *'Yellow-Overalled Baby Luigi' *'Pink-Overalled Baby Luigi' *'Purple-Overalled Baby Luigi' *'Red-Overalled Baby Luigi' *'Baby Wario' *'Baby Waluigi' *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *'Baby Bowser' *'Baby Toad' *'Baby Koopa' *'Baby Tanooki Mario' *'Baby Tanooki Luigi' *'Baby Tanooki Wario' *'Baby Tanooki Waluigi' *'Baby Tanooki Peach' *'Baby Tanooki Daisy' *'Baby Tanooki Rosalina' *'Baby Tanooki Bowser' *'Baby Tanooki Toad' *'Baby Tanooki Koopa' *'Baby Cat Mario' *'Baby Cat Luigi' *'Baby Cat Wario' *'Baby Cat Waluigi' *'Baby Cat Peach' *'Baby Cat Daisy' *'Baby Cat Rosalina' *'Baby Cat Bowser' *'Baby Cat Toad' *'Baby Cat Koopa' *'Baby Fire Mario' *'Baby Fire Luigi' *'Baby Fire Wario' *'Baby Fire Waluigi' *'Baby Fire Peach' *'Baby Fire Daisy' *'Baby Fire Rosalina' *'Baby Fire Bowser' *'Baby Fire Toad' *'Baby Fire Koopa' Middle-weight *'Metal Baby Mario' *'Metal Baby Luigi' *'Copper Baby Wario' *'Stainless Steel Purple Baby Waluigi' *'Pink Gold Baby Peach' *'Orange Gold Baby Daisy' *'Dark Metal Baby Bowser' *'White Metal Baby Toad' *'Moderately Dark Metal Baby Koopa' *'Metal Baby Tanooki Mario' *'Emerald Baby Tanooki Luigi' *'Copper Baby Tanooki Wario' *'Stainless Steel Purple Baby Tanooki Waluigi' *'Pink Gold Baby Tanooki Peach' *'Orange Gold Baby Tanooki Daisy ' *'Dark Metal Baby Tanooki Bowser' *'White Metal Baby Tanooki Toad' *'Moderately Dark Metal Baby Tanooki Koopa' *'Metal Baby Cat Mario' *'Emerald Baby Cat Luigi' *'Copper Baby Cat Wario' *'Stainless Steel Purple Baby Cat Waluigi' *'Pink Gold Baby Cat Peach' *'Orange Gold Baby Cat Daisy' *'Dark Metal Baby Cat Bowser' *'White Metal Baby Cat Toad' *'Moderately Dark Metal Baby Cat Koopa' *'Metal Baby Fire Mario' *'Emerald Baby Fire Luigi' *'Copper Baby Fire Wario' *'Stainless Steel Purple Baby Fire Waluigi' *'Pink Gold Baby Fire Peach' *'Orange Gold Baby Fire Daisy' *'Dark Metal Baby Fire Bowser' *'White Metal Baby Fire Toad' *'Moderately Dark Metal Baby Fire Koopa' *'Cat Mario' *'Cat Luigi' *Cat Peach *'Cat Daisy' *'Fire Mario' *'Fire Luigi' *'Fire Peach' *'Fire Daisy' *'Fire Rosalina' *Tanooki Mario *'Tanooki Luigi' *'Tanooki Peach' *'Tanooki Daisy' *'Tanooki Rosalina' *Mario *Luigi *'Green-Overalled Luigi' *'Orange-Overalled Luigi' *'Yellow-Overalled Luigi' *'Pink-Overalled Luigi' *'Purple-Overalled Luigi' *'Red-Overalled Luigi' *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *'Red Kamek' *'Green Kamek' *'Orange Kamek' *'Black Kamek' *'Gray Kamek' *'White Kamek' *'Purple Kamek' *'Pink Kamek' *'Red Yoshi' *'Yellow Yoshi' *'Dark Blue Yoshi' *'Blue Yoshi' *'Light Blue Yoshi' *'Orange Yoshi' *'White Yoshi' *'Black Yoshi' *'Purple Yoshi' *'Pink Yoshi' *'Gray Yoshi' *'White Yoshi' *'Turquoise Yoshi' *'Slightly Darker Blue Yoshi' *'Red Koopa' *'Blue Koopa' *'Purple Koopa' Heavyweight *Metal Mario *'Emerald Metal Luigi' *'Copper Wario' *'Stainless Steel Purple Waluigi' *Pink Gold Peach *'Orange Gold Daisy' *'Dark Metal Bowser' *'Crystal Toad' *'Moderately Dark Metal Koopa' *'Sapphire Kamek' *Wario *'Tanooki Wario' *'Tanooki Waluigi' *'Tanooki Bowser' Rosalina-weight "You've spoken, and we heard you. Due to the popularity of Rosalina, we've now dedicated a whole weight class to the cosmic princess!" *Baby Rosalina *Rosalina *'Baby Red-Robed Rosalina' *'Baby Green-Robed Rosalina' *'Baby Black-Robed Rosalina' *'Baby Purple-Robed Rosalina' *'Baby Orange-Robed Rosalina' *'Baby Pink-Robed Rosalina' *'Baby Dark Blue-Robed Rosalina' *'Red-Robed Rosalina' *'Green-Robed Rosalina' *'Black-Robed Rosalina' *'Purple-Robed Rosalina' *'Orange-Robed Rosalina' *'Pink-Robed Rosalina' *'Dark Blue-Robed Rosalina' *'Baby Metal as Heck Rosalina' *'Metal as Heck Rosalina' *'Baby Tanooki Rosalina' *'Tanooki Rosalina' *'Baby Cat Rosalina' *'Cat Rosalina' *'Baby Fire Rosalina' *'Fire Rosalina' *'Baby Ice Rosalina' *'Ice Rosalina' Morton-weight "Don't think we forgot about our other superstar!" *'Baby Morton' *Morton *'Baby Tall Morton' *'Tall Morton' *'Baby Shorter Morton' *'Shorter Morton' *'Baby Shorter Morton' *'Baby Shortest Morton' *'Shortest Morton' *'Baby Skinny Morton' *'Rad Metal Skinny Morton' *'Baby Rad Metal Morton' *'Rad Metal Morton' *'Baby Tanooki Morton' *'Tanooki Morton' *'Baby Cat Morton' *'Cat Morton' *'Baby Fire Morton' *'Fire Morton' *'Baby Ice Morton' *'Ice Morton' Items To increase balance for skilled players, we've decreased the amount of items. *Bullet Bill: Given to players in 1st-6th place. Turns the racer into a Bullet Bill for a few seconds, boosting them rapidly. *Coin: Gives a collectible coin to the player. No longer gives a boost. Courses To make it more competitive, this game only has 5 courses which are the following Grand Prix/Vs. *DS Figure-8 Circuit *SNES Choco Island 1 *GBA Boo Lake *3DS Maka Wuhu (The glitch was added back. The only course on online mode.) *Rainbow Road Battle The system from Mario Kart 8 is brought back, with a few of the main stages being battle courses. This time, one was chosen. *Rainbow Road Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Video Games